


Hello, Happy Frontier!

by ShadowIdol



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowIdol/pseuds/ShadowIdol
Summary: "Actually, this is only the second time I've ever played the drums!"Aruru gaped at Kokoro. There was no way right? She couldn't possibly have been serious. But she was so good at it! And here Aruru was thinking that she was doing pretty dang good for someone who had only been playing for a week.
Relationships: Ootsuki Aruru & Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Hello, Happy Frontier!

The beating of drums reverberated throughout the area. At the center of it sat a young blonde. One would think that the sight of a girl randomly playing the drums out in the open against the light of the setting sun would be strange. But then, Aruru wasn't someone that would generally be considered normal anyways. 

"Hm...that's not it. Something still sounds off. Let's see...I remember Saaya-chan said it should go like this..."

Not deterred by her repeated failures, Aruru continued practicing, wanting to be able to do it perfectly for the event. She appreciated the sessions with Saaya-sensei of course, but those alone weren't going to be enough. There may not have been a huge gap between her and the others like there was on the stage, but she still didn't want to lag behind. Besides, outside of preparing for the play, playing the drums was actually really fun. And so, Aruru continued practicing.

Unbeknownst to Aruru, her music had attracted a listener, who popped up in front of her. This stranger had eyes glistening like the sun, and a smile to match. She said nothing, and Aruru didn't know what to make of her. She figured maybe she should say something then.

"Hello! I'm Aruru!"

The stranger's smile grew even bigger.

"Nice to meet you Aruru! That's a lovely name! I'm Kokoro! It's more fun to play music with others ya know."

She only just met this girl, but Aruru felt a sort of kinship with her. Most people often said her name was strange. Having someone she just met compliment her for it gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside. 

"Yeah, I know! But I don't wanna fall behind my friends, so I'm out here practicing alone."

Kokoro tilted her head.

"I see. Can I hear you play?"

Aruru nodded, excited to play for her new friend. She sounded like she was experienced with music. Maybe she could give some pointers.

As Aruru started beating on her drums, Kokoro's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh! You're playing Initial! Are you a PoPiPa fan!?"

Taken aback, Aruru wasn't quite expecting Kokoro to know what she was trying to play.

"I am, I am! They're my teachers actually! See, I'm a stage girl! We have this play coming up, and it centers around a band. We met PoPiPa and they became our teachers. I've only been at this for about a week, but they've really showed me how great this can be."

Kokoro's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Wow really!? A stage girl huh? So you're like Kaoru then! That sounds like so much fun! The PoPiPa girls are my friends! So Saaya is teaching you then? Okay! I think I can help you out here!"

Kokoro moved towards the seat, and taking the hint, Aruru moved out of the way for her.

"Let's see...I think it went like...this."

Humming the song to herself, Kokoro starts replicating the same movements she remembers from Saaya's performance of the song. To Aruru's wonderment, Kokoro plays through her parts of the song perfectly. Aruru immediately starts clapping after she finishes.

"Wow! That was amazing Kokoro-chan! You must have practiced a lot!"

Kokoro giggles at this.

"Actually, this is only the second time I've ever played the drums!"

Aruru gaped at Kokoro. There was no way right? She couldn't possibly have been serious. But she was so good at it! And here Aruru was thinking that she was doing pretty dang good for someone who had only been playing for a week.

"W-wait what!? Wow that's amazing! You're amazing Kokoro-chan! I've been working my butt off and I'm nowhere near that good!"

Kokoro shook her head.

"You're the amazing one Aruru! You said you've only been at this for a week, but you're already so good! That's a lot of dedication, and there's nothing more wonderful than that!"

Aruru smiled, that same fuzzy feeling returning. There was something great about having her efforts be validated by someone so talented. It was a lot like when Shizuha praised her. 

Just as Aruru was about to ask for more pointers, Kokoro's phone started ringing. Hopping off of the drum seat, she took the call.

"Hello? Oh, Misaki! Hehe, sorry! I was just helping someone! She's this amazing girl named Aruru! Ah, oh right. Don't worry, I'll be right there!"

Putting away her phone, Kokoro turned back to Aruru, offering her one more smile.

"Well, I have to go now! It was lovely to meet you though. Good luck practicing! I know you'll do great!"

All Aruru could do was nod.

"Thanks Kokoro-chan! I won't disappoint you!"

With that, Kokoro took off. 

Left with the smile the girl had given her, Aruru sat back down in front of her drums. Meeting Kokoro had motivated Aruru even more, and she was excited as ever to get back on track.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

The beat of Initial once again started to sound out through the area.

**Author's Note:**

> So in case anyone was wondering, this was inspired by the Starlight x Bang Dream collab event. I loved the event, and the scene with Arisa and Kaoruko referencing their shared VA was great, but it made me want my two favourite blondes to interact. So I wrote this. I feel like this could have been done much better, but this was what the end result turned out being. I don't really expect anyone to read this, but if you do, I hope you enjoyed this 😊


End file.
